fearing love
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: yoruichi and ichigo has had problems with their relationship, after she has a SMALL transformation, and he shows his real anger, what could possibly go wrong? NOT FOR KIDDIES! graphic sexual scene and violence. Don't own bleach...
1. Chapter 1

This gets a little perverted. For body-transformation and sexual content. No kiddies! Really graphic here, don't whine to me if you get traumatized! DON'T OWN BLEACH! dammit...

Youichi was walking along one day thinking about her relationship with a certain orange-headed teenager...

She looked down at herself. 'I wonder if it's because of my body' she thought with a frown.

Their sex life was getting a little stale, they just didn't have that same spark they did when she took his virginity behind old-man yamamoto's desk when he was out. She smiled fondly at the fun memory. Then frowned when comparing it to the sex they have now. Don't get her wrong, it's still wonderful fucking, but not yoruichi-level wonderful.

'Hmm, he seems to still look me over still every now and then.' She cheered.

"Hey you!" She snapped her head in the direction of the voice.

She saw a young man covered in rags covering almost all his body, with blonde hair waving her over. She felt her eyebrow rise and walked over.

"Hello young lady, my name is faceless, do you happen to have problems with your sex life?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you know?"

He grinned. "My lady, I've had experience with these kinds of things"

"This might help..." He pulled a jar of pills and put one in her hand. "Take this and you will have some thing no man can resist..."

"Thanks!" The man sweet-dropped, she took it so easily!

She ran home as fast as she could.(which, for her, was a half-second). And rushed to the bathroom. She quickly took off her clothes and stared at her body in the mirror with the pill in her hand.

'I wonder what it does?' she thought to herself.

"Ah well" She said before putting the pill in her mouth.

She was met with unimaginable pain, it felt like her inside were ripping them self apart.

She collapsed in darkness.

LATER

She got reacquainted with the bathroom ceiling when she woke up. The tingling feeling in her body made her dizzy, but, like a true goddess of flash, she stood up. She looked around and shook her head.

"Damn, that stupid pill didn't do anything!" Too say she was angry was an understatement.

She loudly stomped down the stairs and started to walk to the kitchen for a shot of alchohol. She was counting on this to work, dammit, dammit, dammit! She when she got to the fridge, she heard the door open and her _ever-_lovable strawberry call for her.

"Yo Yoruichi, I'm ho...." he rounded the corner to the kitchen to see her and was looking at her like a fish! She made a very cat-like hissing sound in the back of her throat and lunged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh!" all the pent-up anger from no sex had her put her hands around Ichigo's neck and _squeeze._ She saw a rage in his eyes she thought he couldn't produce for a second and felt herself sailing through the air before crashing into the livingroom couch. He advanced toward her slowly, angrily, to see the fear in her eyes from seeing him this way. He wrapped his arm around her waist and put a hand to her jaw making her look into his eyes making them seem as if there on fire.

"Don't **EVER** do that again, understand bitch?" She froze. He never, ever called her a bitch before, had her small burst of anger let out a side of Ichigo that she never saw before?He then drug her to the living room mirror and showed her what he was staring at before.

She had _changed._

She now had a face to-kill-for with what looks like lipstick and eyeliner _built into _her skin, although now she never had to put on make-up she looked down and discovered she had tits that _**outdid**_ Matsumoto, perfectly round and larger than her head by leaps and bounds. She noticed that framing these marvels was a waist the size of Nel in her child form!

'Is that even physically possible?' She thought. Under even that, was a huge, round, sexy rear that was even larger than any other woman she'd ever seen, and long legs than were alot wider than she remembered.

Overall, she was the wet dream of every man alive, and the sexiest woman _outside _their dreams,

'At least, now I know what the pill did to me.' She felt Ichigo drag her by her arms to the love-seat and throw her on it quite roughly.

"Stay there." He commanded, and terrified Yoruichi. He disappeared into the kitchen to return with the black electric tape he uses to fix the wiring in the house when it goes kicked her over on her stomach and grabbed both her arms quickly tying them behind her back securely. He then flipped her back over and lifted her now-gigantic right breast and wrapped the tape around where they connect with her chest, then did the same with the other on, effectively cutting off the circulation in both. She yelled out in pain from the harsh treatment, but he didn't seem to hear her.

'Or he's ignoring me.' She thought, feeling guilty for attacking him over something so stupid as him staring at her.

She yelped when he pulled her up and brought her upstairs to their bedroom, her nex breasts and ass juggling and thrashing every step. Dropping her on her knees, he walked around her to the small recliner that laid beside the bed, and sat down. Running his hands through his hair, he motioned for her to come over to him with a polite:

"Come over here, Bitch." She complied as best she could with her hands tied, crawling along the floor until she was right in front of his chair. She realized he was unzipping his pants, and his dick sprung out. It was _at least_ a foot long and 3 inches wide, enough to fill any woman. He always only put half of it in her, no matter how much she assured him she could handle the whole thing.

"Suck." He swiftly brought her head to the front of his large member.

She had no choice because he pulled her head down on it making her gag on the sizable appendage. She felt it slide down the inside of her throat cutting off her airway and making her drool slightly. She tried to look up at his face to plead to him, but all she saw was anger. She soon felt his hands leave her head and realized he wanted her to do this herself. She relaxed her throat and, as best she could with her arms bound, slid it in and out relatively smooth. She swirled her tongue around the head of his dick and bobbed her head up and down swiftly.

'Ichigo... what have I done?' She wondered mentally to herself.

She then brought her head back and released his dick just as he came only to have her head pulled back over it.

"Eat it all." He was really starting to scare her.

She gave it her best to swallow all the white liquid, but she couldn't stop the cum that dripped out of her nose mouth and strangely enough even her eyes. It looked as if his sperm had overflowed even her, as he pulled out, a large stream of cum spilled onto the hard-wood floor. He then had a nasty idea, grabbing her head, he pushed her down to the ground and gave her an order ment for something lower than even a slave.

"lick the floor clean, bitch, when I get back, there better not be **any **left, got me?" She nodded, still crying the milky substance out of her eyes. He made his way out of the couple's; no the master and slave's bedroom. She panicked, attempting to break the restraints the tape brought her, but to no avail. She looked at the large puddle on the floor imagining what he would do to her if he came back and there was a drop left, what had become of her Ichigo?

Deep down she knew, he wouldn't by merciful anymore.

LATER

He had located himself to his black chair in the living room, thinking of the punishments he could inflict on his new possession. He waited for the better part of ten minutes before he had walked into the room to find the tit-and-arm bound goddess licking the floor at a vigorous pace nearly finished in cleaning the semen up, her huge ass high in the air. As he walked towards her at a more restrained pace than before, letting his presence be known, she looked back fearfully at him, afraid of him but noticing his more calm atmosphere. She prayed he didn't notice one thing that made her extremely ashamed.

She was **horny**.

All the sexual activities had made her create a puddle of her own in the floor, which was what she was licking up when he came in. He stared at her with a calm indifference, instead of the fierce anger, but could still be seen in the very insides of his eyes. She could tell he had become good at restraining his ferocious tendencies.

"Come here." He sat on the edge of the bed. She crawled over to him as he gently lifted her up by her hips and put her legs around his waist, securing her to him. His voice was a husky whisper, a sound only a demon could make, he _would _have her. She was his and only his.

"You are no longer my girlfriend..." She looked at him sadly, tears flowing down her eyes freely.

"You are my woman." Her eyes widened. "You will serve me for the rest of your life, and if you resist..." She couldn't even imagine the tortures he would put her through.

"Now, get to work." His command was absolute.

Leaning her body forward, she kissed his neck, licking and sucking, she felt him glide his hands in her hair, giving it harsh yanks now and then, making her whimper. He soon laid on the bed and pulled her above him.

"Do it." He told her.

She dropped down, engulfing his hardened member all the way down to the hilt for the first time.

It had hurt.

But it felt sooooo **good.**

His hands latched on to her hips and began his own thrusting, making her scream in pain and pleasure. He had never been this energetic before. She panted loudly, crying tears, and drooling at the evil and_ wonderful_ treatment she was being given. He drove into her with more strength than she ever thought posible of him. She screamed as loud as her voice would allow, it only fueled him forward to his climax. She came onto his member, the thick, white liquid exploding over his lower stomach. She was tired before him, he stopped momentaraly and resumed pumping into her **harder. **She looked back at him, surprized and aching. She fearfully witnessed bone-like material extend from his horned hollow mask, going down his chest and encasing his dick to form an even larger appendage and making her pussy bleed slightly from the new, _monsterous thing _invading her.

His eyes glowed yellow with the promise of sin. "**_Now the real fun begins!!! HaHaHa!"_** Her screams were heard miles away.

LATER

They had done it the entire night. He left nothing untouched, making sure they were both thoroughly satisfied. She couldn't even walk the first time she got out of bed after their day-long romp. She could now control her transformed legs enough to get up and walk to the kitchen, making breakfast was something she only learned to do when Ichigo said he liked a home-cooked meal.

That seemed so far away now.

She could hear him come down the stairs and walk to the dining room table, expecting food. He looked up at her as she set his plate down, she met his eyes and froze for only a second before starting back to the kitchen. He stopped her by grabbing her arm and twisting her to face him, he kissed her softly. Leaning into her ear, he whispered the words she secretly wanted to hear.

"Calm down, woman, I'm not going to eat you. Treat me right, you get treated right; that's the new law of this house." He said slowly with a caress to her large hip.

He looked down at her wrists, taking note of the damage the tape did to them, as well to the breasts. They were mere bruises in his eyes.

But he would not have damage possessions.

Walking into the bathroom, he retrieved gauze and medicine and made her sit on a stool in the kitchen while he bandaged her up. The way his eyes looked at her, she might not be his girlfriend, but his woman was better than nothing. And if the way he still polishes Zangetsu is any indication, he took care of his possessions.

'That's good enough for me.' She thought smiling.

She looked down and lifted one gigantic breast, it would be hell finding new clothes.

She smiled evilly.

She couldn't wait to rub this in Rangiku's face.

I modified it alittle...

There you have it, doesn't really make sense in some parts, but I got the point across.

NO LAWSUITS , I WARNED YOU!

If any one wants to make a sequel, or redo this. Ask first please.:


	2. Hell of a good time

After a long debate with myself, I've decided to continue this story! I also realize the characters are extremely ooc and I have a reason for that. I don't own Bleach! But I do own my oc from the first chapter! One more thing, I am not a sexist dammit! NOT FOR FUCKING KIDS FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, DON'T READ IT!

_CHAPTER START_

The cool morning air nipped on ichigo's bare skin roughly as he awoke that day. It had truly been a wonderful week in his opinion; he made this beautiful flash goddess his practical sex slave, and in some unforeseen event; she gained a body that made his heart and dick roar with desire. It was a fantastic situation.

Ichigo briefly wondered where his little angel could be, but knew she was in the house. He let out a bestial growl deep in his throat as he woke up and swung his legs onto the floor. It was too fucking cold, he drifted silently to the window to see a rich blanket of snow envelope the front yard in the white cloth of changing seasons. Ichigo stared at the snow from the open window in his... oh wait, he was nude. He had slept naked with Yoruichi every night since he took her as his and frankly, it wasn't that bad. He also had realized something was wrong on the second or third day as her master.

He just didn't care.

Not about everything, he still cared deeply about his woman and would protect her always, but he found himself seeing the big picture. He had worked for soul society for years, wasting his youth away for things that didn't really need to be done. He had fought long and hard against impossible odds so that the idiot soul reapers could still stay on their thrones. The only smart thing he remembered doing was, after defeating Aizen, demand a pay check for his service or they could find another captain-level soul reaper to clean up their dirty business. He got it. Ten thousand dollars a month. He grinned.

More than enough.

He slung on an old pair of pants and headed down stairs to the living room.

Yoruichi smiled as she sat on the love seat and snuggled deeper into the orange fur-lined robe she was using to fight the cold. It was nice and big, with fur jutting out from the neck and cuffs to make it extra comfy, not to mention it was still tight enough to show off _plenty_. It was a present from Ichigo last Christmas, and she truly cherished it. Not to mention she hated cold weather so it worked out for her well. Her smile disappeared.

She glanced at the staircase leading up to their room and hoped Ichigo wasn't too angry at her for leaving that morning, she just wanted to fix breakfast, which was waiting on the kitchen table for him to gorge on.

She sighed at herself. What was she doing? Acting like some common whore to please her love, that's what she was doing. She knew she should be calling the police or asking her friends to save her but there were four things wrong with that: the police would all die easily, no one could really stand up to Ichigo if they were honest with themselves, Yoruichi was **not **the damsel in distress type, and last and strangest of all...

She didn't want to escape.

She hated herself for liking all the evil things her new master forced onto her new body, which by the way; was a bitch buying clothes for, but she still loved him with all her heart.

'_And you enjoy it.'_

Ah, another problem, she's pretty sure she has gone crazy because hearing voices in your head was definitely not normal.

'Oh, fuck you.' She rebounded on the voice.

'_Easy princess, I'm your friend.'_

'You don't seem like one.'

'_Let's not change the subject here, hon, you like what Ichi's doing to you, don't you? What your __master__ is doing to you?'_

'I-I do not!'

'_Please, you've been screaming his name to god himself_ _all week and you notice that no matter how hard he fucks you, your pussy never stretches; it's like the first time you two have ever had sex every night!'_

Yoruichi frowned. The damn voice had a point, the fucking was more than even she could handle.

She was bound by sex.

'_Oh, come on, call him master, lord, savior; without him_ _you'd still be doing idiotic spying missions for kisuke. Say it once_, _yoruichi, come on, I'll say it too. Master Ichigo. Say it!'_

The violet- haired beauty relented, if only to shut it up. "Master Ichigo."

She surprised herself at how natural it felt, just saying it made her wet with desire.

"Master Ichigo, my master." She whispered to the cool air.

'_Was that so hard? Oh, speak of the devil!' _

Yoruichi snapped toward the sound of feet hitting the hard wood of the staircase.

As soon as he manifested at the bottom of the steps, Yoruichi's eyes were glued to his shirtless form with lust written clearly across her face. She rubbed her legs together to try to extinguish the heat her womanhood generated every time he graced her with his presence; it was never like this before.

She pointed to the kitchen wordlessly and watched as he calmly strolled through the doorway to retrieve his plate and breathed a sigh of relief. She laid back on the couch cushions and relaxed.

"You know, you need to train more if I can get under your defenses this quickly."

"Shit!" Yoruichi jumped and flew off the side of the couch toward the coffee table when...

"Careful." Ichigo had grabbed her with one arm and had his plate of breakfast in the opposite hand.

She sighed. "Sorry, I'll be more careful." She watched as his face broke out into a small grin.

"Nah, I like you like this." She had her breasts pressed hard against his chest, in fact, she felt his morning erection trying to dig a hole through her leg to get to it's prize. She smiled at the first emotion he had shown besides anger and lust for the whole week. He laughed and laid down on the couch with her in front of him and the plate on the table.

"Feed me." He commanded with the disappearance of his smile.

She leaned to the side and retrieved a bacon slice. As she guided it to his mouth he suddenly lashed out and bite it out of her hand. She giggled despite herself.

She smiled at him and grabbed another strip of bacon in between her teeth, and gently nibbled it to entice him.

"Alright, How about a game?" He fondled each of her large mounts and whispered in her ear. "If you can keep _that_ meat in your mouth after all the things I'm about to do to you, you can keep it, if you don't..."

He licked her ear. "You get _my_ meat in your mouth."

Yoruichi froze. She wasn't taking on that monster again if she could help it. She nodded stiffly.

"Heh, get ready." She couldn't see his grin, but damn if she couldn't feel it.

He pulled her robe away and roughly bit down on her nipple, exciting a pained, but pleasuring moan; She didn't let go of the bacon. He smothered both her boobs together and devoured them, making her gasp and almost let the strip of meat fall, but she clamped her teeth back onto it.

"Excellent job, Yoruichi." The dark-skinned goddess relaxed.

"But I'm not done." He gently rubbed two fingers against the lips of her pussy.

"Huh?" She felt frustrated tears slip down her cheeks as he tortured her.

'This is so unfair...' She thought and finally chewed completely through the bacon in her state of ecstasy.

Both of them watched as the piece of meat fell in almost slow-motion, (OMG Matrix Bacon!) and land on Yoruichi's stomach.

"Well, I guess I win." He exclaimed with a sinister smirk.

"That *pant* was *pant* cheating!" He just watched as her tongue hung out in the air until she got her breath back. She jumped slightly at his fingers kept massaging her folds and bucked hard into his hand.

"Seems like my little Kitten hasn't quite got enough." He lifted his lips onto hers while trapping her, in case she wanted to escape. She gasped as she felt him tear his pants off. The weight of his dick settling itself on her stomach seemed so heavy. She clutched each of her breasts in her hands and smothered it in between them; she gasped in surprise as it popped out the top and rested against her chin. Ichigo watched her as she maneuvered herself completely underneath him so he had his knees on either side of her ribs, which made his dick go further toward her face, making it set on her forehead.

'OK! This thing cannot be natural!' She started to pump is member in her breasts and felt it getting harder, soon, she could feel the huge appendage pulsing on her face. She hissed as precum dribbled onto her face and started licking the sides of the head and shaft.

"Fuck. Yoruichi, your amazing." Ichigo growled as he came close to cuming.

Yoruichi cried out as his sperm exploded onto the arm of the couch, the flood narrowly missing her. Ichigo rolled them both over so she was lying on his chest and almost leaned his head back, but thought better of it when he realized he'd be laying his head in his own sperm, so kicked a pillow from the other end of the couch into his hand and set it behind him.

Yoruichi looked up at him and noticed he was staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"You." He said, continuing to stare.

"OK, why?" She felt a warm chill flow through her spine as she saw the look in his eyes change, a storm of emotions seemed to crash and implode beneath his brown irises deeper than she could understand. It seemed as if they were trying to mix themselves into something to some divine goal that was unreachable.

"I hate my heart." She jolted at his voice.

She brought her hand to his cheek and moved her face closer to his. "Why? You have a beautiful heart." She kissed his lips briefly.

"Because with you around, I can't control it... It won't listen to me." She realized that he wasn't just looking at her, but _into _her; trying to find an answer.

"Yoruichi..." Her breath seemed to steed up as he whispered to her through the air. "You are my weakness..." Yoruichi felt her heart beat faster than any round of sex could bring on.

Ichigo's chest tightened and he wiped her tears away.

She shook her head and bit her lip. "Then get rid of me."

His eyes widened, but it quickly turned to anger. "Never! **YOU ARE MINE!"**

He held her to him protectively; almost painfully, as he kissed her for all she was worth, she grasped his jaw and pulled herself closer to him. He growled in delight.

"_**Oh! Look at this charming little scene! Room for one more?"**_ His hollow side exclaimed from the back of Ichigo's mind.

'Great, just what I need.' He thought with characteristic frown in place.

"_**I aim to displease! So... my turn yet?"**_ The bleached version of the teenager asked.

'Fuck. You. Sideways.' Ichigo thought.

"_**You wouldn't like it; I'd make you prepare me breakfast in bed the morning after!"**_ A cackle echoed off the walls of his mind.

Ichigo glared at the ceiling for a moment before setting up suddenly, slightly startling Yoruichi who was purring against his chest.

"I'm going out." Gently pushing her off and grabbing his shoes.

She leaned her chin on her hand from her new position on the couch. "Where?"

"Anywhere I want." He snapped venomously. Yoruichi recoiled a bit.

Ichigo suddenly felt horribly, he hadn't intended for that to sound like it did. He slowly planted a kiss on her forehead, and slid his jacket on. "I won't be long." He closed the door behind him.

He felt on wind on his chest, nor the biting cold, despite him forgetting a shirt.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled.

Ichigo caught sight of a blonde made standing in the street. "Come here!"

Ichigo warily made his way over to the man. "Yeah? What do you want?"

The man tilted his cowboy hat at Ichigo. "Faceless; at your service. I believe I need to have a word with you about Miss Yoruichi."

_CHAPTER END_


End file.
